


Morning Ritual

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, HP: EWE, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione’s often late for work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html) on LJ.

Suds drip in her eyes when she hears a noise behind her. Warm hands move down her back, lightly tracing her spine until they follow the dip then curve down the cheek of her arse. Chapped lips press against the nape of her neck. Warm breath makes her skin break out in goosebumps, or maybe it’s his presence that does that. It’s never easy to tell.

“I can’t be late for work,” she warns, knowing it’s pointless but still trying. Harry’s answering laugh tells her that she’ll likely be working through lunch, again.

The hair on his arms brushes against her ribs as he embraces her, and she tilts her head back, letting the water rinse the shampoo from the thick curls as his fingers tease her nipples. Hermione closes her eyes as she leans back into his chest, feeling the familiar sense of _safe, cherished, wanted, needed_ as he tightens his arms around her and presses his erection against the small of her back.

He ruts against her that way as the warm water sprays down on them. Harry moves his hand down her body, caressing the curve of her abdomen, tracing the concave of her belly button, brushing through the wiry curls until he reaches his destination. She feels his mouth on her neck, sucking on the spot that’s still sensitive from last night as he strokes her, getting her wet in a way that has nothing to do with getting clean.

When she’s ready, he pushes her forward, and she bends over, gripping the soap dish with one hand and placing her other palm against the wet wall. He teases her as the water starts to cool, pressing the head of his cock inside her, just enough to make her want more. She pushes back, growling softly when he eludes her, listening to him laugh at her sound of disapproval. He teases her again, pushing in slightly then pulling completely out.

Harry plays his game until she’s begging, angry at herself for always giving in and annoyed at him for always getting such a reaction out of her. Finally, he rewards her, sliding inside her as the cool water sprays down on them. He isn’t teasing anymore. His thrusts are deep and fast, his focus switched from torturing her with teasing to making her come first. His chest is against her back, his lips back on her neck, and she pushes back to meet his thrusts as his fingers rub at her clit.

The orgasm sneaks up on her. She whines softly, body tense for just a moment before she’s shuddering beneath him, water getting in her mouth as she arches her back and tilts her head up. He grips her hips tightly and fucks into her, half a dozen deep thrusts then he’s grunting, wrapping his arms around her as he comes. They stay that way as the water becomes cold, and she decides being late to work is worth spending this time with her husband.

End


End file.
